The Naruto Show
by Bombsauce
Summary: This Fic is based on The Amanda Show but i must warn you, this fic involves tapdancing ninja clams,vicouse fangirls,and many,many more...dun dun duuuuun
1. children social skills

E.M.Q-for those of you who don't know..i changed my name from 'halfdemonhalfangel' to 'evil muffin queen'

**first will be the sand siblings on the category,"children social skills"**

**and now gaara,on 'sharing'...**

Hello,i am gaara and i'm here to help you share with your little primates...er..i mean friends.i will now go to the playground for a demonstration.

at the playground...

gaara-(plays with sand doll)

little kid-hello may i play with you?

gaara-(smirks) sure. (hands doll over to kid)

little kid-aaagggghhh!!!(sand doll sqeezes the heck out of the kid)

**and now tamari on,"telling someone no"**

hey,i'm tamari.i will be telling you how to say no to some thug who won't freakin leave you alone.i will now go to the lunchroom for a demonstration...

little kid-hello,can i have some of that cake?

tamari-back off kid!

little kid-(crys)

tamari-ah,suck it up twerp!

little kid-(crys)

tamari-ggrrr...(grabs fan then blows the crying little girl away)

**and now kankuro on,"making friends"**

hi,i'm kankuro.today i'll teach you how to make friends...other than your puppet.i will now demonstrate at a local school.

little boys-(plays with basketball)

kankuro- hey can i join?

little boys-NO! YOU HAVE A PURPLE FACE!

kankuro-(sends puppet out to sqeeze the boys to death) now can i play?

little boys-YES! ANYTHING!!

**E.M.Q-well hope these tips come in handy! we'll be back after the break..as long as you review.**


	2. know your stars

**E.M.Q- I worn you this is extreamly crakish...**

**demon-and smells like chocolate**

**bannana-CHOCOLATE! WHO?WHAT?WHERE?WHEN? CHOCOLATE!(jumps on demon's back)**

**cookie-do not worry..happiness can fix anything!(big barney grin)**

**disclaimer-i do not own naruto or the amanda show..is my name naruto?NO! is my name amanda? NO!**

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**know your stars...**

**know your stars..**

**know your stars...**

**Uchicha Sasuke...**

hn.

**uchicha sasuke...sleeps with a teddybear...**

i do not!

**ooo waaahhh! does baby want a baba?**

i do not sleep with a freakin teddy bear!

**aww baby sasu needs a nap..**

i demand to speak to my agent!

**aww poor little baby...heres a blanket**

aaahhhh! watch where you throw that thing!

**nighty-night sasu-kun..**

hey! where are goin? who turned the lights off?

**sshhh...go to sleep,go to sleep..good night sasu-kun..**

hey! get back here! i'm gonna beat you into a bloody pulp!

**and now you know...uchicha sasuke...**

no they don't! hey,hey! i don't sleep with a teddy bear! don't listen to him!

**aww poor baby sasuke-kunny-wunny is cranky.**

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

naruto pops out of the doors to the audeince...

**hi! my name's naruto and i don't wear underwear!**

wwhhhooo!(claps)

**well you won't be seeing me all night me and my teammates will be switching hosts throughout the whole show!**

aawww...

**it's okay!i'll be back after sasuke and sakura become hosts!**

yyyaaayyy!

**well hope you enjoy!**

aaggghhh!chicken!

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

(singing) naruto,naruto,naruto,naruto show! (shows sasuke,naruto, and sakura dancing in sprinklers in a tu-tu)

**E.M.Q-well we'll be right back after the break!**

**demon-hehe this story is dumb.**

**cookie-(big smile) don't worry be happy!**

**bannana-(still on demon's back) CHOCOLATE!**

**review!or face barney!**


	3. judge valy and totally tony

**E.M.Q-OMG!! 3 reviews! in one day? you guys rawk!!**

**demon-yeah...will someone get bannana off my back/?!?!?!?!**

**bannana-i will not get off your back until you show mee da chocolate!**

**demon-i have no damn chocolate!**

**cookie-don't worry...hapiness can fix anything!(HUGE creepy smile)**

**disclaimer- i don't own naruto OR the amanda show!and thank-you ****FuriidamulovesTokioHot**el117 for pointing that out, we havn't watched the amanda show in a whole hour!!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

sakura comes out of the 'n' doors...

**woooo!!my name's sakura and i eat crickets for breakfast!**

wooo!!

**so we have a great show for you tonight,but before we start.jim! bring out the tomatoes,sasuke and naruto,and the target board!**

yay!!

just then sakura does something ver weird...she puts sasuke and naruto in front of the target boards and lets the audience pelt naruto and sasuke with tomatoes.

**well i hope you enjoy the show!!**

wooo!!!

(walks back into big 'n' doors)

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**and now totally tony...**

like one time i was all jammin my guitar and...

**UGH!! that is it!! **

becka..you like,broky my guitar..

**and that was totally tony...**

wwaaahhhh!! my guitar is broky!!MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

_ands now..judge valy._

totally tony (a.k.a sasuke)-valy?

judge valy(a.k.a sakura)-yeah it sounds more...judgy!

becka (a.k.a ino)-can we get on with this?

judge valy-sure beck,what seems to be the problem with your totally hott brother?

becka-like i was all chattin on my celly then this BOOB starts like playin his guitar.so then i was all unplugin his guitar and then he went like...crazy!

judge valy-i see..tony let's hear your side

totally tony-yeah,so i was all jammin on my giutar then out of nowhere this chick come out and all unplugs my guitar and now my guitar is all...brokey

judge valy-becka how do you plead on brokying his guitar?

becka-guilty..but it's just a giutar.

judge valy-in that case i declare you guilty and i sentance you to a life of eating spam.

becka-why?

judge valy-cause your brother is hott, bring in the dancin tap-dancing ninja clams!

becka-NO! SPAM IS FATTINING!!(she screams as she is taken by the spam control)

and then they dance,and dance,and dance...and chop stuff...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

sasuke comes out of the "n" doors...

**hey,my name is sasuke and i wear pink thongs!**

silence...

**i mean..hi!my name is sasuke and i eat cats!**

wwooooooo!!!

**well, hope you're liking the show cause it's almost over!**

aww..

**but..we have 3 more sketches to get through though!**

YAY!!!!!!!!!

**E.M.Q-mwahahahahahaha!! next chappie!!**

**demon-this chappie sucks...**

**cookie-yes**

**REVIEW OR BE FACED TO THE EVIL BARNEY LOVER!**


	4. Cooking with Gaara and Naruto

**MWA HA HA...HA HA HA HA HA!!! MWA HA HA...HA HA HA HA HA!!!**

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura walk out of 'N' doors

Sasuke- And welcome back 2 the "Sasuke Show" !

Naruto- actually its the,"Naruto Show"

Sasuke- Well now its the sasuke show

Naruto- NARUTO SHOW!

Sasuke- SASUKE SHOW!

Naruto- NARUTO SHOW!

Sasuke-SASUKE!

Naruto- NARUTO!

Sakura- SAKURA!!

Naruto and Sasuke- SAKURA!!!

Sakura- Copycats!

sasuke and naruto continue to bicker

Sakura-Weeellll...enjoy!!

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALLALALLALALALALALALALALALAL!!!

And now...cooking with gaara and naruto!...

Audeince- WOOT! WOOT! -claps-

Gaara-And welcome to uhhh...-looks down at peice of paper- Cooking with Gaara and Naruto.Um..today me and the idiot are goin to show you how to make cake,with lyke pink frosting and the cutest little decorations!

Gaara- Where The Hell did that come from?

Naruto-It came from your vocal cords which traveled to-

Gaara-Shut-up

Gaara-..First,you get out the following.-looks around counter rapidly- Uhh...Where'd the paper go?

Naruto-i dunno -burp-

Naruto-Well,it can't be THAT hard to make a cake! Hmm...lets mix the batter! the question is,what do we put in the batter?

Gaara-No,the question is..where did you learn how to speak,"Baking" launguage?

Naruto-...

Gaara- Ummm..i remeber something about eggs...

Naruto-RIGHT! -drops eggs into bowl- what next?

Gaara-And uhhh...i think..flowers?

Naruto-Hmmm...daisys or sunflowers?

Gaara-i would say..daisys

Naruto- plops daiseys into bowl- All righty...i have no idea what next...so lets just go with what we have.

Gaara-what about this? -takes out green milk-

Naruto-thats good!

5 minutes later...

Gaara- NARUTO!!! THE OVEN'S ON FIRE!!!

Naruto-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

5 moore minutes later...

Naruto-Uhh...is the cake supposed tio be glowing?

Gaara-From what i've read in cooking magizines,no

Naruto-You read cooking magazines?

Gaara-No! Nope,Nadda,Nu-uh!

Naruto-Suuuuuuuuuuuuure...

**Anouncer:Well,Gaara and Naruto are currentlt having a ...episode...so,BA-BYE!! drive safely and watch out for mutant cake ya hear!**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

OMG..sorry for the pitiful,short chappie..I NEED IDEAS!!!!


	5. Not Chapter BUT important!

**Okay,this may not be a chapter,BUT it's important if you want the next chappie to be good...vote for your favorite one pweze...**

**TenTen's Jaccuzi**

**When Fangirls Attack**

**So you wanna win 500 yen?**

**Stranded**

**OMFG! i just realized..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Amanda Show OR Naruto, Dan Shneider and Masashi Kishimoto are Genuises (sp?) and believe me I AM SOOO NOT a genuis (again sp?)**

**KK now that that outta the way,PLEASE VOTE!**


	6. FINNALY! 555555!

**B.B-MG!! 14 reviews!? i luv u guys! ...ew not that way...o.O and we are SO sorry 4 the long wait...don't kill us..**

**Cookie- I love you,You love me.We're a happy fam-**

**Demon-NOOOOOOO!!! MAKE IT STOP! I hate you!You hate me! Let's hang Barney from a tr-**

**Cookie-NOOOOOOO!!! MAKE IT STOP!**

**Banana-...**

**B.B-...**

**Banana-back 2 the show?**

**E.M.Q-back 2 the show!**

**And thank-you Sasukes-girl08 for the jacuzi suggestion! **

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Our favorite hosts and hostess walk out of the "N" doors and...are fighting like little girls...o.O

Sasuke- lalalalalalalalala!! I'm not listening to you!!

Naruto- TOMATOE FREAK!

Sasuke- RAMEN SUUUUUUCKS! RAMEN SUUUUUCKS! IN GIVES YOU THE STOMACH FLU!

Naruto-NOOOO! -crys- THEY'RE LIES!! THE TOMATOE FREAK LIES!

Kakashi- Actually,it's true.(me:WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM?!?!)

Sakura--shouts so loud even **I** shut up- ENOUGH!!!!

Everyone- Freezes-

Sakura- NOW SIT DOWN!!!

Everyone- -scrambles to the floor- (o and by everyone,i mean kakashi,sasuke,and naruto)

Sakura-Good,i have a story to tell you.

Gai-Do tell.

Sakura-Where the hell did YOU come from?!

Gai- A poof...a...big..cloudy poof.

Sakura-O..K...A...YYY...Man,do like,ALL the joinins like,form together and just PLAN to show up randomly?

Kakashi- SPY!!!!!

Gai-NOOOOO!!!! OUR SECRET HAS BEEN EXPOSED!!

Gai-NOO!!! WE MUST RUN AROUND IN CIRCLES AND SCREAM LIKE LITTLE GIRLS!!!! -points to sasuke- AGGGHHHH!!! A SANDWHICH!!

Sasuke--whispers- if we stand still...maybe they'll leave.

Kakashi-AGGHHH!! MY SANDWHICH TALKED!

**Anouncer- Uhhhh...maybe we should just skip this part.They might get a little crazy here. Ehe,-sweatdrop-**

**When Fangirls Attack**

**Cast:**

**Pillow,the world's most fluffiest sheep-**_ Sasuke_

**Innocent bystander being attacked #1- **_Neji_

**Camera person-**_Naruto_

Pillow- Hello, I am Pillow,the world's most fluffeist sheep.But you can call me pillow.Today,we will be discussing the dangers of fangirls.These rapid fangirls have been noted to do terrible things. I have been told not to reveal these veriouse things to you,as it will bring back terrible memories to the victims of these attacks

We now will show you some of the videos from these tragic attacks...

We now see an innocent bystander walking down his drive way to get his mail,suddnely he hears trampoling (me:sp?).Then he hears screaming much like,"EEEEK! NEJI MARRY ME!" the ground shakes,he falls to the ground...they're coming closer,and closer and finnaly

BEEEEEEEEP!!!!! -static-

Pillow-That was all we got,for in this tragic attack,the fangirls trampled our camera person -coughnarutocough- we have yet to hear from him.If you wittness one of these vulgar attacks please report this to our hotline

**1-800-i-just-saw-some-person-got-attacked-by-a-fangirl-so-now-i'm-calling-this-very-long-number-to-report-this-incedent**

Someone's life could be in your hands..remeber,fangirls are every- (hears girls screaming) CRAP! THEY FOUND ME! (throws papers up in air and starts running)

Fangirl #1- SASUKE! MARRY ME!!

Fangirl #67- NOOO!! BACK OFF! SASUKE-KUNS MARRYING ME! I GAVE HIM THE BRAND UNDERWEAR!

Fangirl #12-WELL **I** GAVE HIM MY LAST TOMATOE! THATS TRUE LOVE,BABY!

**POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP**

**Tenten's Jacuzzi**

**Cast:**

Hostess:_Tenten_**  
Special Guest:**_Uchiha Itachi_

Tenten-Hello! And welcome to my jacuzzi! Today's guest is Uchiha Itachi! Welcome!

Itachi-'sup peoplez!

Tenten-Well Mr.Uchiha-

Itachi-Dude,Mr.Uchiha was my dad...call me,Killer Weasel...-has dazed look on face-

Tenten-ok...Anyway,is it true that you killed your clan?

Itachi-Yep!

Tenten-Why?

Itachi-They..-sniffle-...they..

Tenten-It's okay,just let it out...

Itachi-THEY MADE FUN ON MR.FUZZY BEAR!

Tenten-...Mr.Fuzzy Bear?

Itach-L-let's move on...

Tenten-o.0 of course...Is it true that you used to own your own bouquet called,"Itachi's Pink Palace"?

Itachi-...umm...well..actually,yes.

Tenten-...?...

Itachi- I was a very good seamstress actually...

Tenten-..I see..want some spaghetti?

Itachi-YE-AH!

**WWWWWWWWHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

**B.B-Okay,not our best work,ideas?**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
